


Got You in a Stranglehold, Baby

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Dean, Sub Sam, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jealousy is a bad color on you,” Sam panted as his eyes glazed over with lust at Dean's rough touches.</p>
<p>Dean's eyes darkened. “Jealousy? You think this is jealousy? No, baby boy, this is possessiveness. That bitch dared to touch what didn't belong to her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You in a Stranglehold, Baby

A post-hunt drink was one of Dean's favorite things. Give him a dive bar and a fifth of whiskey with his brother by his side any day, but especially after one of the most hellish hunts of the past six months. That was the cure here, just enough alcohol to calm his nerves so he could spend the rest of the night taking care of Sammy. And then _taking care_ of Sammy.

Unfortunately, when Dean turned from the bar to look for his little brother, the sight that greeted him did nothing to calm his nerves.

Some _bitch_ had her claw-like hands all over his Sammy. One of her hands were carding whore red nails through Sam's hair while the other played along his waistband. Sam's face was screaming awkwardness, more uncomfortable than Dean had ever seen. That was enough to send Dean over there, all the possessiveness and anger rolling in him making him sick.

“Excuse me,” Dean growled when he walked up to his brother. He watched as Sam stepped back, relief flooding his face, but narrowed his eyes angrily as the movement of the woman's hand caught his attention. Had she really just grabbed Sam's dick through his jeans?!

“Dean-”

“We're leaving,” Dean snapped, grabbing Sam's arm roughly. “Now.”

The woman pouted, her overdrawn lips scrunching unattractively, and wrapped her arm around the one of Sam's she'd been holding. “You don't have to go with him. Let's go have some fun of our own.”

Dean bared his teeth angrily and shifted just enough to show the gun tucked into his waistband. He wouldn't really shoot her, but she was still too close to his boy. “Listen, lady. You're messing with the wrong man. I suggest you let go and back off.”

“Hey, no need to get violent,” the woman said as she backed away, her pale face clashing with her bright red hair. “Just being friendly.”

Sneering, Dean pulled Sam out of the bar by the tight grip on his arm. It was ridiculous, the woman hadn't been any kind of threat but something in Dean's brain was screaming at him to show Sam who he belonged to. Thankfully, the motel they were crashing at was just across the street so it didn't take long before they were behind a locked door. He spun around and pressed Sam against the worn wood, kissing him roughly.

“Why did you let her lay all over you like that?” Dean asked, trailing his lips down Sam's throat, nipping him over and over to leave dark marks of ownership for everyone to see.

“Jealousy is a bad color on you,” Sam panted as his eyes glazed over with lust at Dean's rough touches.

Dean's eyes darkened. “Jealousy? You think this is jealousy? No, baby boy, this is possessiveness. That bitch dared to touch what didn't belong to her.”

He started working at the buttons of Sam's shirt, eager to slip his hands over the skin underneath. Greedy hands glided over the smooth expanse of skin that was revealed, one stilling over Sam’s tattoo while the other played against his ribs.

“I love this,” Dean said quietly. He stared at the ink over Sam's heart with heavy eyes. “This tattoo shows you're mine in a way nothing else ever will. I love seeing it on you.”

“You just want to mark me up all over,” Sam teased as he let his own hands rest on Dean's neck, thumb rubbing against his jaw.

“Oh, baby boy,” Dean groaned. He pulled Sam away from the door and led him to the bed to spread him out. “I wanna mark you in ways you can't even imagine.”

Something dark sparked in Sam's eyes and he grinned wickedly. “Oh yeah? What do you want to do, Dean? Wanna bruise me up?”

“Mm, yeah,” Dean answered easily, tugging off Sam's jeans and boxers. His hands ran down the inside of Sam's soft, pale thighs, each finger pressing deep into the muscle.

“Wanna cut me?” Sam asked, shivering at the thought of Dean's best knife sliding over his skin. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement.

Dean shook his head, looking up at Sam with a dark grin. “Not right now.”

The promise in his brother's voice made another shiver course through Sam. “Oh yeah? What about come, De? You wanna come on me?”

A gruff noise slid out of Dean's throat before he could stop. “Hell yeah, wanna come all over you.”

“Do it,” Sam moaned. “Want you to mark me, Dean, however you want to.”

Dean pulled back a bit to catch Sam's gaze. He stared at his little brother with a troubled expression. “You sure, Sammy?”

Sam stilled, confused at what Dean could want that he would worry Sam wouldn't want. “Yes?”

“Because I want to mark you in all the ways I can,” Dean said honestly. He took a deep breath before going on. “You're mine, Sammy. You belong to me and I want everyone to know it, know you're my…”

A sudden thought hit Sam like a lightning bolt, the images flooding his mind causing his cheeks to flush brightly and his heart to pound. _Property_ , he finished to himself. Dean owned him and saw him as his property. Maybe even…

“Your territory,” Sam whispered. Looking up at Dean with wide, lust filled eyes, Sam could almost feel exactly what Dean wanted to do to him.

Dean's eyes slid from Sam's eyes to his warm cheeks to the pink and leaking erection, all proof that Sam wanted it too. Jumping off the bed, he made his way into the bathroom and came out with a towel that he spread on the floor.

“Get over here, baby boy,” Dean ordered, watching as Sam slid from the bed in a loose seductive move. “On your knees.”

Sam sank to his knees without any complaint, biting his lip to hold in the whines and whimpers that were fighting to fill the air. His whole body pinked up under Dean's heated gaze.

“You sure about this, Sammy?” Dean asked seriously, looking down at his little brother, all open and wanting.

“Yes, De,” Sam whispered.

“Alright,” Dean agreed. He dropped his hands to his belt, unbuckling it and working on the fly underneath. “Lift your head, sweetheart. Look at me.”

“Yes, De,” Sam whispered again, lifting his head to look at his big brother with worshipful eyes.

Dean took a deep breath, his hand curled lightly around his dick, and let go. A heavy warm stream of piss arced across the small space between the brothers, landing with a splash on Sam's skin, running down his neck into the hollow of his collarbone. He shivered at the warmth leaving his body and the sight of his piss on Sam's skin.

“Dean!” Sam whined, leaning into the stream. He loved the feel of it on him more than he thought he would, the smell even more. It was light and acrid and wonderful. He felt like he'd been permanently branded by his big brother and he loved it. “So warm.”

“Ssh, sweetheart,” Dean soothed, stepping forward to wipe the last few drops across Sam's cheek. When Sam dropped his mouth open to moan, Dean slid the head of his dick into it slowly, giving Sam time to back out.

He didn't. Instead, he suckled on the head like a babe at a nipple, tonguing the slit every now and then. He knew the urine was sterile and couldn't pass up a chance to taste Dean's most intimate fluid, not after it had been splashed all over his skin.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean murmured, running one hand through Sam's hair while the other rested against his cheek. “You're doing so good, cleaning me up like that. Love your mouth on me.”

Sam tightened his lips at Dean's words, feeling his brother's cock growing hard in his mouth. He slid his tongue over and over the head, knowing that's where Dean really loved it.

Dean grunted, unable to keep his noises to himself at the feel of Sammy’s perfect mouth. It was so warm and wet, always ready to take his dick. With that perfection wrapped around his needy cock and the sight and smell of his own piss all over his baby brother, Dean knew he wouldn't last long. “Shit, Sammy. Too good, baby boy, ain't gonna last.”

Sam pulled away with a little slurp, his teeth flashing brightly as he smiled up at his brother. “Come on my face, De, come on. Mark me up.”

“Sure thing, baby,” Dean promised, dropping a hand to his cock and stripping it roughly. He'd do anything Sam asked, especially this. Curling his other hand around Sam's hair, he pulled his face back not wanting to get anything in his eyes. “Here we go, baby, I'm gonna come. Here, Sam- _Sam!_ ”

Sitting perfectly still, Sam whined as the hot come striped his face, landing on his cheek and jaw. “Dean…”

Dean dropped to his knees and kissed Sam deeply, using his tongue to clean what little come landed on his boy's lips and feeding it to him. “Damn, Sammy. Too good to me.”

He slid his hand down Sam's chest, eager to give his brother the same finish, and pulled back to look at the wetness he found. White splattered Sam's stomach and thighs.

“Sorry,” Sam said hoarsely, blushing under Dean's awed gaze and shrugging. “You just looked so beautiful coming on my face.”

Dean snorted. “If anyone looked beautiful tonight, it was you. Swear, Sammy, prettiest thing I ever seen.”

“I love you, Dean,” Sam said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

“I love you, too,” Dean replied. “Now, let's get you cleaned up and get you in bed.”

“Yes, De.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of wincest love week for sheriffjodes who really wanted some pee kink. I did my best!
> 
> If you like this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week. Prompts are also open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
